This invention relates to a piezoelectric electric generator, and particularly to a generator for converting mechanical motion into electrical energy.
There are numerous instances where there is a need for electrical energy, but at such small power levels that conventional electric generators tend to be under utilized, hence relatively expensive. One example is a bicycle generator driven by contact of a roller with a side wall of one of the bicycle tires. The roller drives the armature of a conventional electric generator. Because of the expense, as well as the weight of the generator, bicycle electric generators are not extensively used.
Another example is an internal combustion engine running generally unattended at a remote location, e.g., on a farm and used to pump water into an irrigation channel or the like. A battery provides electrical energy for running the engine and for periodically starting it up. The battery is charged by a conventional generator or alternator driven by rotary motion transferred to the generator from the engine by conventional belts or the like.
Problems are that the belts tend to wear and break and, generally, the generators are quite under utilized, hence relatively expensive to provide and replace as well as consuming excessive amounts of power in comparison with the amount of electrical power actually required.
A need thus exists for an electrical generator usable in direct replacement of conventional electric generators, but less expensive, complicated and of small weight.
In addition to the foregoing, the present invention has utility for generating electrical energy from flowing fluids and from surface waves on bodies of water.